So You Think Your Life Sucks
by StrangerDanger101
Summary: A different twist. what if clary knows what she is an is badass an very emotionally unattatched. she has her own crew of demon hunters an a fights bound to happen when her crew an the shadow hunters collide. will jace an clary ever be together.


_**Disclaimer(sp) - charicters belong to Cassandra Claire, plot belongs to me**_

**Chapter 1: Back Story**

Once apon a time there was a little girl who lived in the magical land of Alicante. She was compassionate, brave, and liked by everyone she met. In both worlds. Her parents were completely different people but she loved them anyway. The little girl was also naïve and blind to think that her parents loved her back…

But I'm not that little girl anymore, and that land is no longer magical but instead became a land of pain and sadness.

When I was three my father gave me a new toy, as I thought of it. He quickly explained how it was a weapon of great power. I knew exactly what it was when he handed it to me; I'd been taught about stele since I was born. This particular one was black. I loved it immediately and never let it go, and of course it loved me to. It was the first time I actually felt truthfully loved.

Its power radiated through me immediately. Later I found out that what my father was doing to me was illegal, but I also found that I was the only one who could handle the power. It only took five seconds for the power to flow through me. That was the day that my training started and with it I became tougher, harder, and as far as I knew my compassion was gone to.

Running, running, and more running. When I wasn't fighting or practicing magic I was running. Father thought running was important just in case my opponent was stronger than me – like that could happen – but it was important in some ways. The truth was that he didn't care if my opponent was stronger than me; he cared about speed 'cause if you have speed over your opponent you had an advantage. One day while running I ran into a boy a year older than me and it changed my future.

"Move it weakling." I yelled at the boy who was in my way. If father caught me slacking off just a little, I'd never hear the end of it. He didn't move, but tackled me instead. Great, now I'm going to be in even more trouble if father sees.

"Who are you calling weak, you're the girl." A girl! That's it. "Ow! What did you do that for? That was a good punch though. I'm Johnathon, and your name is?" That one punch did the opposite of what it was supposed to. That punch made us best friends, truly and forever sealing our fate. I couldn't help the smile that escaped through my lips. He was so cute with his lanky build and golden blond hair; it matched his bright golden eyes. I realized that I wanted him to be my friend, to love me the way I knew I loved him, so I answered his question.

"Clarissa." I said in a conversational tone. "My name is Clarissa, and trust me if we ever fought I could kill you easily; girl or not. That punch could have killed you." A giant smile spread across his face.

"That means I have to train harder so I can beat you." I started to laugh and laughed even harder when Johnathon gave me one of those what-are-you-laughing-at looks. The days became more fun with Johnaton around. Two weeks after we started hanging out I told Johnathon he could call me Clary; he told me to call him Jace in return. We played, pulled pranks, and found new ways to bug my nurse maid. Everything was perfect with just Johnaton and me; on my sixth birthday he told me he loved me and I didn't hesitate in saying it back.

When I was three I got the Black stele, Yang, five it was red, Burns, seven it was blue, Seren, and nine it was green, Nymph. A few weeks after my ninth birthday I got the news from my father. We were moving to some place else with my brother; I didn't even know I had a brother. Apparently he was living all on his own even though he's only four years older than me. On my last day there Jace and I hung out like always but instead of saying good bye we did a special ritual. He said he wanted to do it when I asked him earlier but now I could see his nervousness. Taking out Yang – the black stele – I said, "Don't be nervous Jace I know what I'm doing, and if you really love me it shouldn't be that hard".

"I do love you Clary, and of course I'm not nervous." He smiled that big grin that I love while I nodded and took his hand. We agreed that his mark would be on his right hand and mine the left. Right and left is like Yin and Yang; right being Yin and left being Yang. On his right hand I drew a pentagram with the runes for love, adoration, together-ness, friendship, and forever ness. On my left hand he did the same thing and when he was finished Yang turned into a ceremonial dagger.

With the dagger in hand I made a horizontal cut across my palm and handed the dagger to Jace to do the same thing. The dagger back in stele form and in my pocket were it belonged I turned to Jace and grabbed his hand like we were about to arm wrestle. Our blood mixing with each others and the mark I could feel it start to burn.

"Jace look into my eyes and say everything I say at the same time as I say it." He simply nodded so I started with the incantation to bond us forever.

_"Bounded together forever and always,_

_Blood mixed with each others,_

_Sacred pentagrams drawn,_

_Together we're bound,_

_Only together can we break the bond,_

_We accept this bond and have given blood to prove,_

_Let us be bounded together forever and always."_

Jace said the words with me perfectly and when we separated our hands we saw the marks on them glowing, and at that moment we realized that the marks would never disappear. At that exact moment our peace was shattered as my nurse maid came crashing through the bushes. "Clarissa what are you doing here, your fathers been looking for you everywhere. Oh my goodness what happened to your hands?" I could tell she was in a panic now and as I got an idea an evil smile crept onto my face.

"Jace and I were fighting with knives and we cut our hands." Her face had been white as she dragged us to the house to be taken care of. My father came to get me an hour later and didn't comment on my bandaged hand. I said my good bye to Jace and left for my new home. When we got there, father said he had some business to take care of so he would leave me to get to know my brother.

My brother's name is Johnathon, but I just call him Johny. He has white-blond hair like fathers with a nice strong build and the scariest black eyes. He's exactly four years older than me making him thirteen. Being older made him protective of his little sister and he still is even if I don't need protecting. Father came back in the evening with a sad face and when I asked him what was wrong he told me there was a fire; he didn't need to say anymore, I already knew. Jace was dead. The light inside of me died along with the news of Jace and I became emotionless, except for the time I spend with my bother alone. He always found ways to make me laugh and be happy. That light was forever out and a piece of me died a piece I thought would always be gone. Turning thirteen didn't help to make that piece come back it only made it worse.

_That one punch did the opposite of what it was supposed to. That punch made us best friends, truly and forever sealing our fate. _I wish that punch worked the way it was supposed to; by driving him away I could have saved myself a lot of heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>please reveiw an tell me how i did; doesn't matter if its good or bad i can appericiate constructive critisism, an i apolagize for anything spelled wrong. its not my strong point.<strong>

**thanks for reading - Jaid :D**


End file.
